1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-in wiring structure of the photovoltaic device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Since the voltage of a single solar cell is relatively low, in the application of solar photovoltaic generation, multiple cells may be connected in certain combination and then packaged to form a photovoltaic device for use in various severe environmental conditions. Regular photovoltaic components, or solar-cell components, are composed of packaging material, a solar-cell serial (parallel) set and a wiring structure. Photovoltaic devices may be connected serially or parallel in certain combination to form a photovoltaic array and, with other auxiliary control apparatuses, form a solar generation station. From the package of the photovoltaic components, there are multiple copper-made thin bus straps introduced to the wiring structure for connection, for which conventional methods includes welding and sectional press bonding.
The method of welding can be performed only with dedicated tools, such as electric irons, and dedicated materials, such as solder wires. Thus, it involves even unfavorable disassembly and replacement since disassembly can be performed only with an electric iron, so that outdoor assembly and maintenance are very difficult.
The method of sectional press bonding has improvement against that of welding, but it has also the following disadvantages. First, assembly and disassembly can be performed only by using a “_”-shaped screwdriver (of restricted specification).
Second, there are defects in the clip spring for press-connection so that the connection area between the clip spring and the bus strap amounts to the cross-sectional area of the clip material merely and a relatively small contact area is formed there between. Furthermore, this sectional contact in the structure (as having been known in the above description), which can make the bus strap broken under pressure and result in rework of the whole package of devices over the cell plate to retrieve the loss.
In view of those disadvantages derived in the application of the conventional wiring structure as described above, the inventor, having years of relevant experience in development practice, endeavored to design and developed a plug-in wiring structure of the photovoltaic device, which attains a level of economical design.